


stardust

by multijoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Celestial Being, F/M, Government, Human Star, Human Weapon, Star - Freeform, Star AU, Stardust - Freeform, ben solo with dog, evil government, lonely ben solo, rey is like owo whats this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multijoy/pseuds/multijoy
Summary: struck out of the sky by an unknown force, rey plummets to earth.ben solo thinks the world could be ending- but it’s just a girl on the side of the road





	stardust

Deep within the intimate darkness, there is no sound, no love, and she subsists. An unparalleled light in the midst of endless nothing. Vitality amongst what mankind has never infiltrated before.

The impact is sudden, striking her, and she falls away from her place in the galaxy, and all she has ever known. Flailing, she plummets through space and time, the friction causing her to burn up as she enters the atmosphere. Through the flames, the approaching green and blue planet- Earth- make for such a pretty picture.

☆彡 ☆彡  
  
On the surface of Earth, Ben Solo’s head nods every few minutes, his eyes heavy with sleep. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the greatest idea to drink that much before driving home, especially with such a dull drive home. Long farm roads, and that random tractor on the side of the road he keeps seeing every time his eyesight gets fuzzy. In his defense, the beers his mother kept offering helped preserve his thinning patience with their take on a family dinner. Ben could only take so many heavy, cold silences that hung over their nicely cooked chicken.  
  
He switches on the radio, and jabs through several stations before settling for a familiar rock song. Trying not to accidentally kill himself tonight, he blinks hard and cracks his neck to shake the sleepiness. Eventually, his own fingers tapping against the steering wheel in rhythm with the song lulls him back, and he just barely closes his eyes when-  
  
A sudden pulse of light against the sky shakes him awake. His bleary eyes trace a path of beaming light that seems to fall with unforgiving speed towards the Earth. Ben Solo is wide awake now, craning his neck past the steering wheel to bare witness to what his half buzzed mind thinks could possibly be the end of the world. The flaming ball draws closer to his planet, but Ben can only yank on the brakes, and watch it helplessly in the middle of the quiet country road.  
  
The intensity of the flames seems to simmer down, almost as if the object is anticipating its landing- just in the nick of time as it flirts with the treetops in the horizon. It disappears past the silhouette of forest, and Ben is sure that by now, as he fumbles with his car door, it would have made impact with the surface of Earth. Feet grounded with the asphalt, he’s on standby, expecting the impact. The boom would storm his ears, the force from the crash eventually rippling out to affect him and making the roads fly up in waves like in TV.  
  
But it never does.  
  
The hoot of an owl reverberates through the quiet air, and the gravel crunches under Ben’s shoes as he wrenches the door to his truck open and slumps into the seat. Is this a psychotic break? A tiny voice in his mind reminds him that he logically should be dead by now or something- not to look a gift horse in the mouth- but he just swallows thickly and turns the key in the ignition so he can get some damn sleep.  
☆彡 ☆彡  
  
About a dozen miles away, she jolts into consciousness. Her head is full- buzzing- and the air surrounds and raises her bare skin. She breathes, and can hear the ragged sound amidst the grass that crunches beneath her hands as she tries to sit up. There are so many sounds, everything at once- although she recognizes that she is alone on the barren forest ground.  
  
She is alone, but she knows that she is Rey.  
  


 


End file.
